BEST BE TRIPPING STAR!
by LittleBirdieChan
Summary: This is what happens when snarky, stuck up science meets maniacal, over meekly magic from two totally different dimensions. BROH.


**ENJOY ~**

* * *

It was passing period in Echo Creek Academy. A high school that takes place in LA, California. Notably known for a wide campus, with its strange string of three to four small buildings full of classrooms, worn down outside lockers, & students scattering around like ants every hour or so.

I, Marco Diaz, totally feel like my brain is slowly turning into mush. I don't know how much more super, intense pop-quizzes I can take. The fact that the day started off as a surprsingly bad Monday morning, stepping on a fresh piece of chewed up bubble gum on my way to school, then making the mistake by getting rid of it using a dysfunctional water fountain that literally hosed down my entire face, didn't quite help lighten my mood. I was soaked to the brim, & I was seriously cheesed off. Lucky for me I always keep a spare red hoodie in my locker, some hair gel, & a comb or two, getting rid of the ridiculous look of severe teenage angst. One can't be too careful about super-ultra-mega embarassing high school moments such as so.

Anyways. I felt a little bit better after visiting my locker. But then I heard shouting. Or rather very, very, VERY loud screeching & screaming. It was SO loud I swear I thought the voice was nearby, but then I looked around & realized it was coming from across campus. A girl with seriously big blue eyes, really long blonde hair, in a quirky outfit, was sprinting her way toward me, waving her noodle arms like a crazy maniac.

"MARCO! MARCO! HEY. MARCO!" She kept yelling.

It was dear old Star Butterfly.

Yeah. You might be thinking, what kind of looney name is that? Honestly! Couldn't her parents sattled her with something normal? Well. She isn't. Normal that is. Prepare to get your mind blown! Right? Okay. See. Star is actually a magical princess girl from a different dimension. I know. I know! Crazy right? Kind of hard to believe actually, but it's okay. I felt the same after a while too. Get this though. The only reason she was here on Earth, was because she was handed down a royal magical wand by her parents who are also king & queen of a kingdom called Mewni. It was suppose to be, like, an awesome way of saying _it's your turn to rule the kingdom, kid!_ but the only problem is, Star was a bit reckless when came to magic. She didn't know how to use it! Hence say, the sending her to Earth ordeal. But. Yeah.

No one, that I know, know that Star is this otherworldly person from a different dimension or whatever. With the exception of me, my parents & a couple of two to three close friends of ours. But that's only because all them, including me experienced some very weird & wild crud with Star. Kicking evil talking creatures in the rear end, magic epic random spells, puppies, intense rainbows, you name it!

My parents decided to keep Star under our roof. There's this thing in Echo Creek where you sign up & take in exchange students from around the world. My parents are travel journalists & photographers. This was sort of their thing. So they signed up. Anyways. It was the best front for Star who apparently appeared out of thin air at Echo Creek's campus. She was pretending to be a foreign, which in a sense she was. Just not from our dimension. Just until she can figure out how use her magic wand & then head back to her kingdom Mewni.

ANYWAYS. I closed my school locker shut & gawked at Star who was apparently crawling toward me. Breathing heavy. Clinging to the bottom of my jeans. I didn't know if she was being over dramatic or if she seriously needed me for something.

Therefore I cautiously asked, "What is it Star?"

Star took a very intense breath in. "I NEED."

"Uh. Yes?" I said. "YES! You need?"

Another breath in. "YOUR."

I nodded. "MY?"

Once again taking in another breath, she spits out. "HELP!"

* * *

 **NOTE: YES? NO? Maybe? :l**

 **(LOL) I recently got into _Star Vs The Forces_ _of Evil_ & _Rick & Morty _& can I just comment how seriously ridiculous those two cartoon series are? I LOVE THEM. So I decided to do a little mash up. Please. No spoils. I haven't gotten to the good parts in Rick & Morty, but I have seen all of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. **

**Anyways. I really enjoyed writing this. Please look forward to my next chapter.**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter to me, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


End file.
